This invention is related to a lower limb function training device which makes the patient feel safe to use and is intended to prevent and/or improve the contracture of equines and also to expand the joints"" range of motion.
In the case of disorders where someone has a disability as a result of hemiparesis after apoplexy, a decline of muscular strength of the lower extremities is caused by the rupture of the Achilles"" tendon and/or disabilities of the range of motion in the joint of a leg or knee originating in a bone fracture of the lower extremities and other conditions if left untreated, an ankle or knee becomes a contracture and chronic disabilities of the lower extremities have been originated.
Therefore, these functional disorders become the training or exercise for the needed recovery.
Also, there are the judgment standards, so-called due to the strength of muscular strength developed in 5 stages depending on the exercise corresponding to the muscular strength and is classified by the following expressions.
In other words;
The complete active exercise is performed by completely overcoming gravity with subjective muscular strength and resistivity from a strong external force.
The active exercise is available for a disabled person who has strong muscular strength and is capable of doing all of the exercises and is able to add a little resistivity with subjective intention.
The active assistive exercise is available for a disabled person to perform a subjective exercise while receiving assistance from his or her own healthy extremities and is capable of using their muscle strength within this degree.
The assistive exercise is available for a disabled person whose degree of muscular strength requires the assistance of a caregiver to exercise.
The passive exercise is exercise for disabled persons who do not have any muscular strength and are unable to control an exercise with their own subjective power to the degree of depending on contraction of a muscle without response.
It is classified to 5 aforementioned stages.
Furthermore, I divide,
a) The motivative exercise is available for a disabled person to perform a subjective exercise for a functional disturbance of an extremity while-receiving assistance from both his or her own healthy side and devices. (In other words, in the case of one of the lower extremities is healthy and the other has a disturbance),
b) The assistive passive exercise, which is basically a passive exercise by a physical therapist is necessary, performs exercise by movements of devices to give a passive exercise.
c) The loading assistive exercise adds a load at the time of an exercise in the case of disabled person with subjective intention while receiving assistance from his or her own healthy extremities to do exercises for a functional disturbance of an extremity with assistance of devices, in this specification.
This exercise concept, which was named xe2x80x9cJIKOTADOUUNDOUxe2x80x9d by the research of this application inventor and the others, is proposing to the existing rehabilitation medicine and is decided the xe2x80x9cMOTIVATIVExe2x80x9d exercise as an English notation and papers were presented at academies.
It is a tentative name from the Japanese word xe2x80x9cJIKOTADOUUNDOUxe2x80x9d.
For example, exercise and/or training corresponding to the muscular strength of a disabled person become necessary in order to rehabilitate a decline in the function of the lower extremities and disabilities of the range of motion in the joints of legs or knees. Hereon, for example in the intension of the lower extremities"" muscle the plantar flexion exercise causes the foot tip to be inflected to the reverse side from the ankle shrinking the quadriceps, extending the anterior tibial muscle and shrinking the gastrocnemial muscle and Achilles"" tendon and dorsiflexion exercise causes the foot tip to be inflected upwards towards the ankle extending the quadriceps, shrinking the anterior tibial muscle and extending the gastrocnemial muscle and the Achilles"" tendon.
In the case that there is no ability to exercise oneself, the dorsiflexion and plantar flexion exercise mentioned were performed as a stretch exercise by the movement of the other persons power as a passive exercises by a physical therapist or another person.
There was the Dorsi-Plantar Flexion exercise device of the model utility right U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,587 for the plantar flexion and dorsiflexion exercise of the ankle and knee in order to rehabilitate a disabled person who is able to maintain the sitting position with subjective muscular strength for doing those exercises.
There was the Dorsi-Plantar Flexion exercise device of the design patent U.S. Pat. No. 997,739 for the plantar flexion and dorsiflexion exercise of the ankle and knee in order to rehabilitate a disabled person who is able to maintain the sitting position with subjective muscular strength for doing those exercises.
The Dorsi-Plantar Flexion training devices can perform the motivative exercise any time at one""s convenience.
Also as another example, there is a walker for the structure of medical treatment that caused several proper casters to roll freely to the face fixed under the support guide part and that support guide part which is erect with the front and both right and left sides enclosed in order to assist a disabled person who has recovered to the degree that they are able to perform assistive walking.
And disabled persons who are able to perform exercise and gait training by supporting their upper body half and leaning over on the supporting guide part and pushing it to make the casters move freely, this action can be performed by oneself or when the assistance of a caregiver is needed.
However, it is difficult to perform passive exercises at one"" convenience due to human problems.
The walker for medical use, which is used even when leaning over to the support guide part is not suited to be used as training for a person who is not permitted to keep weight on the leg after an operation of a bone fracture because the weight load is linked to the disabled foot during the early period after the operation, however it is permitted to be used by a person who has a disability of the lower extremities muscular strength and nerve that has recovered to some degree.
By the way, the Dorsi-Plantar Flexion exercise device of the model utility right U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,587 has adapted means to move several proper casters and rotate freely under a foot rest that keeps both feet on it and also has adapted securing tools to keep the feet on the upper surface of the foot rest and to allow the feet to detach freely.
Also, a lower extremities function training device of design patent U.S. Pat. No. 997,739 has adapted the means that has a spring under a foot rest and it is possible for both feet to be kept on and to detach freely on the upper surface of the foot rest.
However, in the case of a disabled person who prepares the above patents for the home training plantar flexion and dorsiflexion exercises with their own personal intention, the Dorsi-Plantar Flexion training device and the lower limb function training device exerted the opposite effect sometimes due to exercising as much as he or she can do while expecting early recovery.
Also in the cases that a director or caregiver are not close by, the disabled person who does not keep the caregivers instruction of the exercise repetitions and exceeds the equivalent range of the suited exercise by many times will not achieve the expected improvement.
Although, muscular-strength reinforcement became the purpose of training to the disabled person with whom the improvement progressed, load is not applied at the time of exercises and it was not able to be used for muscular-strength reinforcement.
In the same time the heavily disabled person could not move the Dorsi-Plantar Flexion exercise device of the model utility right U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,587, a device of motionlessness condition, by a subjective movement of lower extremities of his or her own healthy side.
The Dorsi-Plantar Flexion exercise device of the model utility right U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,587 was not used widely by people.
Furthermore, a physical therapist measured the angle of extremities with contracture and measured the patient""s body situation in order to know the condition of the patient.
A physical therapist and a patient were needed in the same place for this measuring.
This invention is used to solve the subjects above and to aim at offering a lower limb function training device, which can prevent exceeding the proper momentum being used as much as possible.
And it is the secondary purpose to offer a lower limb function training device, which can perform two kinds of exercises.
And also, it aims to offer a lower limb function training device, which can indicate the condition of a patient.
A lower limb function training device of this invention assembles a foot rest (1), in which both the feet are kept on and of which a reciprocating movement in a cross direction is available, round movement number detection devices (18, 27), which detect the number of times of reciprocating motion in a cross direction of the foot rest and brake devices (17,18) which brake the foot rest on reciprocating motion in a cross direction when the number of times of reciprocating motion in a cross direction, which the round-trip movement number detection devices detected, reaches a set value of times.
Also, the foot test may be free of the reciprocating movement of the cross direction.
And there is a case where a lower limb function training device assembles load devices (1929), which weights a load to a reciprocating movement in the cross direction.
Also, a lower limb function training device may assemble a drive unit that makes a foot rest move in a reciprocating motion in a cross direction.
And then there is a case when a brake device brakes a foot rest of a reciprocating movement in the cross direction if the average value of the movement speed in the cross direction of the foot rest requires more time to perform.
Furthermore, there is a case that a lower limb function training device assembles movement speed detection devices (16,26) that detect around the mean value of the movement speed of direction or detect the movement speed in the cross direction of a foot rest and a brake device that brakes on a movement in a cross direction of a foot rest when a movement speed that a movement speed detection device detected around the mean value of the movement speed of direction or to become a maximum speed movement value inside a regular interval set smaller than a set value.
Moreover, there is a case that a lower limb function training device outputs detection data that is detected by a round-trip movement number sensing device and a movement speed detection device at least one in the outside.
A contact sensor that assembles a surface of a foot rest is prepared, and there is a case that a contact sensor is available to detect feet contacted to four points of a foot rest simultaneously.
And, there is a case that a foot rest, which both feet are kept on is available to perform alternatively, a reciprocating motion in the cross direction or to rock in the vertical direction in the direction of order.
Also, there is a case that a foot rest, which both feet are kept on is available to perform alternatively, a reciprocating motion in a cross direction or to rock in a vertical direction in a direction of order, since a foot rest is available to rock in a vertical direction and a pivot axis for the rocking is able to perform a reciprocating motion.
Furthermore, there is a case that a round-trip movement number sensing device that detects a number of reciprocating motions in a cross direction and a pivot movement number detection device that detects the number of rocking movements of a foot rest are prepared.
And there is a case that a movement speed detection device, which detects movement speed in a direction of a foot rest and a rocking speed detection device, which detects a rocking speed of a foot rest are prepared.
A foot rest, which both the feet are keeping on is available to rock of the vertical direction, a contact sensor that assembles the surface of a foot rest and a foot joint data acquisition device that obtains data of a condition of the joints of the lower extremities that is set on a foot rest are prepared and there is a case that a foot joint data acquisition device obtains data of a condition of the joints of the lower extremities when the contact sensor detects the feet contacted to four points of a foot rest simultaneously.
Furthermore, there is a case that a foot rest, which both the feet are keeping on is available to rock of the vertical direction, a pivot movement number detection device that detects the number of the rocking movement of a foot rest and the brake device that brakes on the rocking movement when the numbers of the rocking movement that the pivot movement number detection detected the number of the rocking movement to reach a setting value are prepared.
And there is a case that a load device which applies load to rocking of a foot rest.
Moreover, there is a case that a drive device, which makes a foot rest rock in the vertical direction.
Also, there is a case that a foot rest, which both the feet are kept on is available to rock in the vertical direction and the brake device that brakes on the rocking movement when the time is needed longer for a foot rest to rock in the vertical direction is composed.
There is a case that a foot rest, which both the feet are kept on is available to rock in a vertical direction, a rocking speed detection device, which detects the rocking speed of the foot rest and a brake device that brakes on the rocking movement of a foot rest when either the rocking speed detection device detects a speed in a vertical direction around the mean value of the rocking movement speed or becomes a maximum speed value of the movement inside a regular interval set smaller than a set value, are prepared.
Also, a foot rest, which both the feet are kept on is available to rock of the vertical direction and at least one of a pivot movement number detection device that detects the number of the rocking movement of a foot rest or a rocking speed detection device rocking speed detection device, which detects the rocking speed of a foot rest are prepared and there is a case that at least one of detected data that the round-trip movement number sensing device and/or the movement speed detection device detect is output in the outside.
A round-trip movement number sensing device detects the number of the round trip movement of the cross direction of a foot rest and when the number of the round trip movement that the round-trip movement number sensing device detected reaches a setting value a brake device brakes on the movement of the cross direction of a foot rest.
Therefore, it can be prevented that patients exercise more than a set value of the number of times of a reciprocating motion.
Consequently, the excessive exercise of a patient can be prevented.
A patient can do an exercise freely to the setting number by one""s intention in the case the foot rest is a round trip movement free in direction.
An exercise that adds a load is available, in the case that the lower limb function training device is equipped with a load device that adds a load on the movement of a cross direction of a foot rest.
A compulsive exercise is available, in the case that a lower limb function training device is equipped with a drive unit that causes the movement that makes a foot rest a reciprocating motion toward a cross direction.
And a brake device brakes on a foot rest and can suspend an exercise in the case that a patient gets tired and the movement of a foot rest becomes slow; in the case of a brake device braking in a cross direction of a foot rest at the time of a reciprocating motion in a cross direction movement of a foot rest needs a longer time.
Consequently, excessive exercise of a patient can be prevented.
Data for a research and a management of the momentum of a patient can come to hand easily, in the case that a lower limb function training device is outputting one of detected data by a round-trip movement number sensing device and a movement speed detection device in the outside at least.
A contact sensor that assembles the surface of afoot a foot rest is prepared, and an investigation of the angle of lower extremities with contracture in other words the grade of contracture is available in the case that the contact sensor is available to detect feet contacted four points of a foot rest simultaneously.
And plural exercises are available to do with one machine in a case that a foot rest, which both the feet are kept on is available to perform alternatively a reciprocating motion or to rock of the vertical direction of the direction of order.
And also plural exercises are able to be performed with one machine in a case that a foot rest is able to perform alternatively, a reciprocating motion in a cross direction and to rock in a vertical direction in a direction of order due to a foot rest, which both the feet are kept on is able to rock in a vertical direction and a pivot axis for rocking is available to perform a reciprocating motion.
Furthermore, to obtain various kinds data is available easily in the case that the round-trip movement number sensing device, which detects the number of times of reciprocating motion and a pivot movement number detection device, which detects the number of the rocking movement of a foot rest are prepared.
And, to obtain various kinds data is available easily in the case that the movement speed detection device, which detects the movement speed of the cross direction of a foot rest and a rocking speed detection device, which detects the rocking speed of a foot rest are prepared.
And a foot rest, which both the feet are kept on is available to rock of the vertical direction, a contact sensor that assembles for the surface of a foot rest and a foot joint data acquisition mean, which obtains the data of the condition of the joints of the lower extremities that is set on a foot rest are prepared and there is a case that the foot joint data acquisition mean obtains the data of the condition of the joints of the lower extremities when the contact sensor detects feet contacted four points of a foot rest simultaneously.
In such a case, investigation of an angle of lower extremities with contracture in other words a grade of contracture can be automated.
Furthermore, the excessive exercise of a patient can be prevented in the case that a foot rest, which both the feet are kept on is available to rock in a vertical direction, a pivot movement number detection device that detects the number of the rocking movements of a foot rest and the brake device that brakes on the rocking movements when the number of the rocking movements that the pivot movement number detection detected the number of the rocking movements reach a set value, are prepared.
Adding a load at pleasure is available for an exercise, in the case that a load device, which applies load to rocking of a foot rest, is equipped.
Moreover, a compulsive exercise is available, in the case that a drive unit, which makes a foot rest rock of the vertical direction is equipped.
Furthermore, the excessive exercise of a patient can be prevented in the case that a foot rest, which both the feet are kept on is able to rock in a vertical direction and a brake device, which brakes on the rocking movements in a vertical direction of a foot rest when a longer time is needed for a foot rest to rock in a vertical direction, are equipped.
Furthermore, the excessive exercise of a patient can be prevented in the case that a foot rest, which both the feet are kept on is able to rock in a vertical direction and a rocking speed detection device, which detects the rocking speed of the foot rest and a brake device, which brakes on the rocking movement of the foot rest when either the rocking speed detection device detects a speed in a vertical direction around the mean value of the rocking movement speed or becomes a maximum speed value of the movement inside a regular interval set smaller than a set value, are equipped.
And, there is a case that a foot rest, which both the feet are kept on is available to rock in a vertical direction, at least one of a pivot movement number detection device that detects the number of the rocking movements of the foot rest or a rocking speed detection device rocking, which detects the rocking speed of a foot rest are prepared and at least one of detected data that the round-trip movement number sensing device or the movement speed detection device detect may output in the outside.
In such a case, Data for a research and a management of the momentum of a patient can come to hand easily.